


Celestial Gift

by BuonLuna



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Inflation, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuonLuna/pseuds/BuonLuna
Summary: Just a repost/compilation of the wonderful story set that came with the wonderful art ofhttps://www.furaffinity.net/view/37720439Please go check out his art, it's amazing stuff, I just wanted to have a place to read all of this together and maybe rewrite/reformat  it slightly into a full story. Again, check out all of his stuff on his profile here;https://www.furaffinity.net/user/cenegan024/
Kudos: 10





	Celestial Gift

Few things in life were better than experiencing the tranquility of the forest. The soft breeze tickling leaves of vibrant green, the smell of damp and ancient oaks, the cool feeling of grass against bare fur and the sounds of distant birdsong and rustling branches. In the few hundred years Gabbriana had been alive, she had known no greater peace. The druid wolfess had seated herself upon her paws before a mighty tree that she herself had raised from but a sapling. Now it towered above the rest of these Celtic woods, a beacon of life and testament to her power. 

She savored the feeling of basking in the great tree's presence, nude as the day she was born, for one could only truly appreciate nature as nature intended. She bathed in the radiant magic she had been infusing the tree with for half a century now -very proud of what she had accomplished- for as long as this tree would stand, so too would the forest continue to spread and grow. She sighed in contentment, the backs of her hands resting against her thighs, palms half closed as she meditated. 

How far she had come, she thought, from the razing of her Welsh village, to living a life as a pseudo pirate, to discovering the life-giving magics of druidry. But still… something felt missing. Almost as if she had only accomplished a fraction of what she was meant to in her extended life. Maybe her duty was to find a way to restore her undead grandparents to full life? Surely such a thing was not possible. So what else might it have been? She physically shook the thoughts off, her braided ponytail flapping about wildly. There was little use in speculating on knowledge she was not yet meant to attain. 

[GABBRIANA GRILSBY.] 

The sudden voice was jarring, but it hardly startled her. By now, she had seen and experienced enough that very little could get under her skin. 

"Aye?" She asked irritably, cracking one eye open and casting about with one hazel orb for the source, though she seemed to be entirely alone. 

[We have been watching you, druid.] 

"Aaaye?" She asked again, increasingly more frustrated as she realized she couldn't hear the voice, it was more like a feeling, a presence within her own head. 

[Wherever your feet tread, life flourishes. You leave a path of lush and verdant landscape, and mend that which was thought unmendable.] 

"Can ye get to the bleedin' point, aye?" She snarled slightly. "Not sure if ye can tell, but this is a bit of a private moment, yeah?" 

She could almost physically feel the presence withdraw a bit, whatever or whoever it was not having expected her sharp retort. 

[We… thought to bestow upon you a gift. A rare opportunity to restore that which was once lost, while bolstering these sacred woods.] 

"Mighty generous of ye," she said sarcastically, her one open eye still stubbornly looking for a source. "Considerin' I don't know ye from Adam." 

[You may think of us as the Wild Gods, child. It is from us whence your power comes. You channel our magic in order to champion our cause, whether or not you were aware.] 

"Oh," she mentally combed through their words to see if her sharp wit could detect an ounce of untruth, though thus far she could not. "That's good to know then, innit? So, what's this gift, then?" 

She adjusted her seat on her paws, her lower legs beginning to grow numb as her plump rear cut off circulation. Yet, she made no effort to cover herself, modesty had no place in the natural order. 

[We have found you worthy of restoring the fey dragons, Gabbriana Grilsby. Your actions have proven the purity of heart and intent required, and so we would reward you with the gift of life.] 

Gabby wrinkled her nose and snorted, chuckling a bit as she asked: "The feck's a fey dragon?" 

[They are, were, a species of small dragon bristling with arcane and nature magic. In the days of yore, before humanity began to subjugate the forests for their petty personal gain, the fey dragons acted as the guardians and caretakers of the natural order. They kept balance, and peace. Alas, they were hunted to extinction long ago. Fortunately, a wise and brave soul, not unlike yourself, succeeded in delivering to us a clutch of eggs, with which we could restore the fey dragons.] 

"And ye mean to gift me with the eggs," Gabby often came across as a fun-loving, lazy partygoer to most, but her brain was rather excellent by now at solving such simple puzzles. "So what d'ye need me to do? Sit on these eggs?" 

[Not quite, Gabbriana Grilsby. Before we speak of this further, we must know if you will accept this gift.] 

Gabby closed her one open eye, her tail flicking back and forth behind her in the grass. One had to be careful when dealing with deities -benevolent ones included- without reading the fine print. There was obviously something they were hiding from her, something that may make her back out of the deal. Her experience as a pirate taught her many useful truths such as that. She was also aware that by making an agreement with a deity, there would be no turning back until the terms had been fulfilled. There was obviously a devil in the details here somewhere, but she just couldn't see the downside despite her wisdom. She figured there was only one answer that she could give. 

"A'right," she shrugged. "Count me in. Playin' mum to a clutch of teeny dragons could be a good time, anywho." 

[We are overjoyed to hear this,] the voice beamed, instilling Gabby via the bond a sense of satisfaction and happiness, she could almost imagine a face to go along with the feeling. [Now, all you must do is lie back, and do try to remain relaxed.] 

The choice of words immediately sent warning signals through her mind and body. Just like that, she understood the fine print. Her one eye opened again, and surely enough, from seemingly nowhere, a series of semi-translucent green tendrils had appeared, and she couldn't tell from where. Slowly they made their approach toward her, one of them spraying a fine mist in the grass behind her. She twisted her head around to see just what the hell it was doing, and found that a patch of grass roughly twice the size of her body was now rapidly sprouting an impressive array of wildflowers. The symbolism in this alone served to prove her theory correct. 

"So lemme get this straight," she almost growled, though a degree of excitement shot through her as well; this had long been a kink she had wanted to explore. "Ye mean to tell me that I'm literally gonna mother these dragons?" 

[But of course. The eggs are yet unfertilized, and require a warm womb in which to incubate.] 

"Oh you're a bunch'o right bastards, you lot," she murmured out, but her breath hitched in her chest, her blood sang through her veins, and she felt heat and moisture spread between her thick thighs. "Y'know, honestly, ye could'a just said that. I kinda get the impression now that ye picked me because I'm inta this sorta shite." 

As if to prove her point, she reached out with one finger to lightly touch the end of one approaching tendril. It was true. Since the dawn of the internet, and the widespread ranges of pornography that spawned mere decades later, tentacle porn had been a big interest of hers. For a while now, she often thought about what it was really like, whether it was really as fun as it looked. 

[We must confess, yes. It is as we stated, we have been watching you for some time now. We are aware of your interests and desires.] 

"Oh that's hardly invasive at all," she grumbled, even as she lay back into the bed of wildflowers. "Even more than this is about to be." 

She exhaled slowly, almost involuntarily as the scent of the wildflowers lulled her into an even deeper sense of peace, the cool and soft petals against her body relaxing her muscles as she folded her hands beneath her breasts and spread her legs, drawing her knees up almost as if it was nothing more than a gynecological exam. Her shining hazel eyes scanned the underside of the forest canopy as she waited, realizing that a dream of hers was about to come true. A kink she wanted to explore, and the possibility of bringing a form of guardian to this forest so that perhaps once more she could roam the earth. She did miss the smells and sounds of the ocean, she had to admit. 

The she-wolf was not left to wait for very long. She lifted her head as she felt one of the pointed tips of a tendril start to prod gently at her folds. It felt slick, soft, very warm and almost humming with potent magics. 

[You are prepared then, Gabbriana Grilsby?] 

"Let's get on with it, aye," as excited as she felt about this, she was equally nervous about just what bearing these eggs would do to her body. 

No sooner had she spoken than did the tendril begin to slowly feed itself into her body. Gabby felt her toes curl as the thing seemed to spread warmth throughout her flesh, inch by inch. She sucked a breath through her fangs as the rubbery appendage slid itself ever deeper within her womanhood. Her fingers tensed against her lower chest, causing her claws to bite softly into the skin beneath her fur. She could recall a time feeling just as filled as this, but it was long ago, now. She forgot how pleasant and nearly uncomfortable it could be. A slow sigh of contentment slipped through her fangs as she relaxed, and the tendril reached as far as it could go. But then… it sort of just stopped. Was it making sure she was prepared for taking it? She was almost always prepared. 

When she again cracked open her eyes, she could see spherical bulges travelling down the length of the tendril, toward her, her first response being an agitated growl. 

"I really hope you're feckin' kiddin', mate," she snarled. 

[We beg your pardon..? Is this not what we agreed upon?] 

"This ain't prom night, ye git," she stared directly at the tendril as if it was a face she could converse with. "Ye don't just get a lass knocked up and leave her with the mess. I'm a lady, aye?" 

[We… do not see the issue, Gabbriana Grilsby.] The bulges had ceased travelling along the tendril, a great feeling of confusion wafting across the strange telepathic bridge. 

"I ain't just gonna take these buggers and be left like that," she drummed her claws against her sternum impatiently. "I'm lookin' fer a right railin', if we're gonna be doin' this. Understand now? Ye can stuff me with dragon eggs after I finish." 

She sensed a great hesitation in the ones who called themselves the Wild Gods, the tendril inside her slightly trembling as the eggs travelled back to where they came from. There was a silence for a brief moment, and Gabby noticed that another, smaller tentacle had arisen between her thighs, as well as several more from within the wildflower patch. These ones slowly wrapped themselves around her body, just beneath her doughy breasts, constricting her lower chest in a slightly slimy embrace that held all of the pressure of a friendly hug. 

[If these are the terms you demand, who are we to deny you? For what we ask of you is much.] 

Gabby smiled warmly, satisfied that both sides would now get what they wanted from this. She propped herself up on her elbows, the tendrils wrapped around her lower torso making this position much more comfortable. She watched as the appendage buried within her mound began to slowly withdraw, causing her thighs to tremble ever so slightly as her insides gained a momentary reprieve from being so very filled, though it did not fully remove itself from her. She then watched as the thinner of the two tendrils between her legs reached up, and graced her penetrated folds with its touch. She arched a brow as she wondered just what it was going to do while it smeared itself against her puffed up petals, and causing her to wince every time it slid against her swollen joy button. As she watched, she began to theorize. 

The main appendage again fed itself into her folds, slowly, tenderly, almost like a long lost lover. Gabby's back arched, and as she lazily flopped back against the flower patch, the constricting tendrils helping to ease her back down. Her legs spread even wider, eyes rolling back into her head as the tendril made the sweetest love to her, like no partner ever had. Her previous theory also seemed to prove correct, as the thinner of the two withdrew, only to moments later press its narrow point against her vulnerable tailhole. 

'Oooohhh,' she mused to herself. 'Double stuffed, is it? We really are goin' all the way with this… Bring it the feck on, Wild Gods.' 

Gabby was no stranger to anal, or even double penetration. A long life meant one had to learn to get creative in the bedroom, if any pleasure was going to ever be gained from such activities. All that tentacle had been doing was lubricating itself using her veritable wellspring of sexual fluids. She gripped those appendages wrapped around her chest and held tightly in preparation, and just a moment later, the thin appendage pushed, and wriggled, struggling to penetrate her rear at first, until at last, it broke through the ring of muscle and shoved itself several inches inside with single stabbing thrust. 

Gabby grit her teeth, her toes splaying and spreading wide, the sudden penetration of her rear was so awkward and inexperienced, but she was still not prepared to protest. Once the burning sensation passed, the spreading heat was actually rather comfortable, as was the subtle hum of potent magic within her tailhole. And so, while the larger appendage made such sweet love to her, causing her body to relax and give in to the moment, the smaller began to inch ever further into her body, slowly but surely. After a brief time, it had managed to reach father into her than anything ever had before. It felt… wrong, somehow. Incredibly invasive. And yet… it also felt so right. 

Heat continued to build within the depth of her belly, the thick tendril pushing her closer to the edge of that beautiful abyss, one step at a time. Yet, the thin one continued to dive ever deeper into her body, going so incredibly far inside that she didn't think it was possible. A quick glance down at her belly revealed just how deep it had gone. She watched, half scared and half excited as she witnessed a bit of bulge from beneath her fur and soft belly. Already, it had managed to burrow almost as far as her ribcage. 

"Not… that I'm complainin' or anything…" she grunted out through gritted teeth as it pushed itself through the deepest reaches of her belly, "but are ye tryin' to tickle me brain through me arse..?" 

She struggled to roll onto her side and stretch out her belly just to try to take some of the pressure off. The trembling of her limbs and the way the tendrils squirmed within her made the process feel like it took at least four times as long as it actually did, though she succeeded in her goal and actually managed to prop herself onto her side. All that was gained from this, however, was an even further invasion of her tailhole as her body shifted and made room. There had to be some ulterior motive for this, she thought. No way was it crawling through her insides like this just for her pleasure. 

[We intend to inject you with a substance that will alter your form to better carry the young.] 

"Haaaaa an' just what the feck's that mean?" She struggled to say clearly as the thicker tendril started to rail her harder, the thinner one reaching even deeper. "I knooooow I'm technically old, but I ain't barren or anythin', ooohh..." 

[Fey dragons require a specific set of conditions, and nutrients during this stage of their life cycle. They are incredibly fragile creatures before hatching. We are providing your frame with all that shall be required for this stage.] 

"And it… has to go…" she spoke between panting breaths, one footpaw resting on the appendage that was now starting to truly give it to her, spearing in and out of her folds rapidly enough to cause her eyes to briefly cross. "Has to go… up me backside..? Why..?" 

She almost had the answer as soon as the words left her lips, but her sex-addled brain was a bit slow on the uptake by now. Her body beginning to quiver, her entire frame wracked by an explosive impending climax. 

[This delivery method ensures a more rapid and efficient absorption. There will be no room for error. Oral consumption is prone to failure.] 

Gabby could only nod lazily, a foot paw clutching onto the green tendril that was now slamming into her hard enough that she was grateful to have the ones wrapped around her chest to hold her up. Her breath came in rapid and inconsistent patterns. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and so far gone into the moment was she that she hardly even noticed that the thin tendril seemed to find its mark, and finally ceased the exploration of her deepest reaches. Though, it was not quite finished with her yet. 

The thinner tendril began to wriggle within her insides, from her tailhole all the way through her body to its very tip. She didn't understand why it did this, and she didn't care. It felt too disturbingly good, to have her insides pushed around and shoved aside, so wrong and unholy and yet so guiltily pleasant, and just what she needed to finally reach that apex she had been waiting for. 

The eruption built rapidly within her belly, like a shaken bottle of pop, and every bit as explosive. She screamed incoherently into the otherwise empty forest while her plump body spasmed violently, shuddering head to wildly spreading toe as she dug her fingers deep into the flower covered ground beneath her. She could feel both of her holes clamping down on her invaders every second or so, clutching onto them tightly enough to make her coil in on herself, her squishy thighs closing down on the slimy appendages. Each convulsion of her entrances elicited a half gasp, half drunken groan, as well as causing her to tense in on herself each time. She tried to speak, but words… what were words again? All that tumbled from her lips was a mass of incohesive gibberish and random guttural noises. 

This continued for a short while more, until she was given a reprieve in the form of the most blissful afterglow she had ever experienced. She allowed herself to lay flat on her side fully, sprawled out amid the bed of wildflowers as her body rode out the sweet envelopment of a full-length release. Her breath slowed to an almost sleep-like state, her eyes closing as she smiled and stroked those tendrils still stubbornly circled beneath her breasts. 

She didn't know how much time had passed after this, but she could almost feel a slight impatience from… something. Someone? She was, however, aware that she was still very much stuffed and full, more than she could ever recall being. This satisfied Gabby greatly, simply laying back and having both of her holes packed tightly. 

[We have fulfilled our end of the bargain, Gabbriana Grilsby,] she heard a voice say. [It is time that you fulfil yours.] 

"Oh no," she giggled drunkenly. "You're the ones what has to do the fillin'. I'm just gonna lay here a while." 

[You are prepared, then?] 

Her only response was to smile and tiredly nod, spreading her legs widely, one of them weakly propped up. She gasped loudly and recoiled harshly as the thick end of her temporary lover twitched and wriggled within the bottom of her womanhood, until it grasped for and latched onto her cervix. Following shortly was a series of very small, needle-like pains in the tight ring of muscle, which led to an almost numbing sensation in her cervix. An anaesthetic? It was probably a wise idea. 

The needling pains faded quickly, replaced now by the feeling of the tendril sucking down on the ring with some force, and it wasn't long before a thinner tendril emerged from it, and began tickling the entrance to her womb. What a strange but exciting feeling it was, she thought. Then, it wiggled and pushed, breaking through and spreading the cervix open. She could feel the thin appendage tickling the inside of her womb, causing her to both giggle and recoil in primal fear. She couldn't help but to sit up and watch as for the second time, she could see a tendril making her belly visibly bulge and move. 

The tendril then splayed out while inside of her, blossoming like a flower, causing her toes to curl tightly, and knees to tremble. Now that she was able to properly think on some level again, she realized that this must have been like some sort of locking mechanism, making sure that neither her nor the tendril could go anywhere while she was being stuffed with eggs. Speaking of, she watched as the bulges returned, travelling toward her body eagerly. Her breathing came in ragged, rapid gasps as her anxiety spiked. Each hand frantically grabbed a handful of wildflowers as she fought to maintain her resolve. She was going to see this through, it was just a bit of nervousness, she thought. But she knew she could do this. 

She examined the size and shape of the bulges as they slid down the tendril toward her. They seemed mostly spherical, a bit smaller than a tennis ball, she thought. At least, that's what she gathered from what she could see. She figured that sure, it would be uncomfortable going in, but excruciating once it reached her cervix. At that moment, she was exceedingly grateful for the anaesthetic. The first of the batch finally reached her, the bulge just barely knocking at her door. Her breath quickened, almost to a hyperventilating pace, and she briefly debated trying to stand and flee. However, she knew that with how far the smaller tentacle was up her rear, and how the larger one anchored itself within her womb, there was no way she was going anywhere. There was only one way out of this, now. 

Before the egg so much as attempted to pass through her lips, she felt the full length of her anal invader shudder and spasm, causing her to squirm almost against her will as her belly showed her the appendage's movements. It then suddenly spewed a load of a thick, almost uncomfortably warm and viscous substance right into the deepest parts of her anatomy. 

"HAAAAAaaaaah…" she grit her teeth and continued to squirm, eyes squeezing shut as a second load followed, and then a third. "Ooohh, shite that's hot… hot hot hot… Why the feck didn't ye warn me it'd burn like this?" 

[We apologize for any discomfort. Shall we numb you further?] 

"Nah, don't do that," she snarled as a fifth and sixth load of the heated substance filled her. "Next time, just warn a lass before ye paint her guts with pudding fresh out the feckin' oven!" 

She swore she could almost see her belly beginning to swell just from that warm liquid, and a strange sensation began to spread throughout her body from her belly outward. Already it was beginning to absorb into her system, even as the anal invader began to slowly withdraw, spewing yet another load with each inch. The Wild Gods now seemed satisfied that her body was suited well enough, the tendril buried within her womb shuddered and tensed as it began to shove the egg against her swollen and abused rose petals. 

Gabby arched her back in preparation, wondering if this was even going to work. It pushed, and pushed, eliciting moans of pain but also enjoyment as her folds were forced to stretch even further. It reminded her of a more gentle knotting. Right down to the pop feeling as the egg at last forced its way inside of her. 

Gabby howled loudly as the spherical object stretched her further than she had been in a very long time, but began to mildly panic at the sensation of it continuing to push its way inside of her. Her eyes widened as she literally watched the egg move through her plush pubic mound, and it took every ounce of her determination to not scream in horror. This was still a good thing, right? 

It felt much longer, but it only took the egg scant few seconds to reach the doorway to her womb. This was going to be the true test, she quietly prayed to whoever may be listening that the numbing of her cervix would be enough. Either way, she was about to find out. Through the tendril, she could feel the egg press firmly against the tight muscle, and she could feel that it was squishier than she imagined it would be for a dragon egg. There was a certain give to it. Good, she thought; that was going to make this process much easier on both the eggs and her poor body. 

The tentacle of the Wild Gods forced the egg onward ever more, the tendril itself trying to flex and open her cervix wider to allow for easier passage. She gripped the soil beneath her and growled as even through the anesthetic she could feel an immense pressure mounting in it. The egg may have been soft, and she may have been numbed, but the simple fact was that a foreign object was still entering her by force. She did what she could to relax, to make this easier on everyone, but that was one muscle she couldn’t consciously control. 

At last, it began to enter. A large enough passage had been created, and the vessel began its final stretch into its new mother’s womb. It still hurt, Gabby thought, but much less than she thought it was going to. She watched through a sidelong gaze, now mentally encouraging the egg onward, already forming an attachment to these creatures. She wanted to see them flourish, to see them live and thrive; the energy that even just the eggs put off was so unbelievably positive that even now, she understood the importance of their return. It would change everything, it would change the world, albeit from humble new beginnings. 

At last, there was the sensation of a pop, and she felt the egg being deposited into her belly in earnest. Her eyes widened, jaw hanging agape as it floated alone within her body. There was no doubt about it, there was already a very latent and very positive power within these eggs. She could feel it humming against her innermost flesh, exuding a magic of ancient and mighty origin. She could feel it begin to transfer over to the cells of her own makeup, almost as if charging her like a battery. It was the most odd feeling, but one she quickly came to adore. These new children of hers, already giving back before experiencing true life themselves. It was almost enough to bring a tear to her hazel eyes. 

She didn’t have much time to dwell on this, however, as the second of the bunch began to knock at her entrance. This time it went much more smoothly, entering her body with force and intent, yet not nearly as harshly as the first. She shuddered as it travelled along her tract, the sensation not nearly as horrifying the second time. She was once again finding herself enjoying the moment deeply, occasionally biting down on her lip and grinding against her invader. Gabby could feel it now, a second eruption of bodily and carnal bliss, sure to be as explosive as the first, if not moreso. She began to wonder if she should feel guilty about enjoying this as much as she was, but the thought quickly faded from her addled mind. This was happening, and it was likely the only time she would get to feel this experience in her life. She was damn well going to make the most of it. 

It wasn’t long before the second egg was pushing its way through into her belly, and she was now aware that the arrival of these vessels was becoming quickly more frequent. She shuddered and gasped sharply as the second entered her womb, shivering from one end of her spine to the other, and no sooner had the third introduced itself to her quivering form. 

“Hhhhh…” she tried to say, but her tongue felt thick and heavy, her muscles achingly slow to respond to her commands, even despite the energy being offered to her by her new children. “How many…” 

[There are a total of fourteen,] the Wild Gods mercifully answered. [This will undoubtedly cause undue strain on your body, but worry not. These fey dragons already accept you as their maternal figure, and offer you their power. Even as your body is strained by carrying them, they will mend and even improve your abilities, both physical and magical. By the end of this process, when they again take wing to defend these very forests, you will know power the likes of which you could have only hoped for. This, Gabbriana Grilsby, is why you were chosen. You will use this newfound power with great restraint and caution. Of this, we are certain.] 

During the course of the Wild Gods’ explanation, the third and fourth eggs had been planted within her womb. Already, she was feeling rather full, her belly very visibly distended, and she had no idea how she was supposed to take ten more. She was also very aware that it was far too late to get off of this ride, that she would still have to see it through. The confidence of the Wild Gods certainly helped, though. As the fifth and sixth began their journey through her body, sending her into a state of shuddering bliss and stretching her body out even further, she began to consider the words of her new benefactors. 

Gabby had never cared for power, she realized. She never asked for more than what was needed. That was, unless she was at the local tavern, and short on stolen Spanish coin. She cared little for things like arcane might, or endless riches. She didn’t become a pirate in her youth to steal in order to simply line her pockets. She did it because the government always seemed to come before the individual, the idea before the person, and the nation before nature. As the seventh, eighth, and ninth eggs began to push her limits, and make her feel fit to burst, she rolled further onto her side, nearly now on her hands and knees. Even so, her train of thought was hardly broken, even as her tongue lolled out of her skull and her body prepared itself for the most incredible climax it had ever experienced. 

Gabby never cared for power. Not for her own, or for anyone else’s. There was only one power that truly mattered, and that was that of the world itself. As she lay there, amidst a field of wildflowers, many of the multicolored petals coated in several strings of her drool from various parts of her body, she felt… vindicated. Nature would survive, and it would regain its former strength. Nature would retake this world, and humble those that would see it subjugated. 

Such complex thoughts were becoming ever more difficult to maintain as her body struggled to contain the tenth and eleventh of the batch, her belly so incredibly distended that she already looked like she was in the end of the third term, were she simply carrying wolven pups, yet there were three yet to go. Her breath came in ragged and labored gasps, her body all but spent by now, her nervous system reaching its very limit. She could tell that very soon, she would enter a state that she would call “exhausted uselessness,” something she recognized from many a moment in her extended life. Every muscle sagged, her eyelids becoming heavy as her body began to simply quit on her. 

Yet, it didn’t stop. The twelfth came, pushing her womb to even greater limits, but with each egg her body seemed to grow more resilient to the stretching, almost as if the eggs knew what they were doing, and worked even in these very early stages to repair the damage they were doing. Gabby wasn’t in pain so much as she felt uncomfortably full, her internal organs being pressed on and shoved aside to make room for these squishy spheres. Many months of pregnancy skipped through via advanced and ancient druidic magics. It both astounded her and made her wonder just what it was she was now carrying. Her toes curled hard, her fingers gripping feebly at mangled wildflowers. Her tongue hung freely from her lips and eyes widened as the thirteenth entered her womb, and the fourteenth entered her body. 

She had nothing left, that second volcanic eruption of carnal release began wracking her body so hard that for a few solid moments, she genuinely lost touch with reality. Her thick and gooey thighs trembled enough that one could see the quakes in the softness of her body from afar, her enfeebled arms failed to hold her any longer, and she collapsed face first into the bed that the Wild Gods had prepared for her. As her cheek crushed the flowers, causing them to release their fragrances, she fully gave into the desires of her flesh. Now completely unable to convulse or contort, so exhausted were her muscles, she simply lay there as liquid fire spread from her very core to her fingertips, her toes, and her very addled brain. All she could do was quiver weakly and whimper incoherently as the last of those precious fey dragon eggs entered her womb, packing her to absolute capacity. 

It was not over yet, however. The eggs had been planted, her belly ready to carry them to term, but there was a single missing ingredient. She could feel as the micro-tendril that had deposited the eggs withdrew from her womb, only to be replaced with another in short order. Just as with her tailhole, this new thin tendril began pumping her full of a hot, viscous fluid that seemed to cling to every surface of her belly. She whimpered and whined as the heat spread from her womb throughout her torso and into her limbs. She already knew what this substance was; fey dragon seed, in order to actually fertilize the eggs so that they could grow and flourish. It seemed to fill every single gap between every egg, packing every nook and cranny it possibly could within the tight space of her oven, ensuring that every egg had a chance to fertilize. But for Gabby, it became both exceptionally erotic and uncomfortable simultaneously, as she began to feel like a balloon that may pop if anything more were added. Thankfully, once her womb was thoroughly painted and filled with the burning substance, the thinner tendril once more withdrew into the thicker, and she felt just that much closer to free of this situation. 

Gabby somehow managed to get her arms beneath her face as her body struggled to so much as tremble while her invaders slowly, gingerly retreated from the claimed territory of her body. She felt every inch as both tentacles withdrew, freeing themselves from her flesh and releasing her into a new world of responsibility. She became aware that both of her knees were sunken into the soft earth beneath her, even as both of her entrances were freed from their respective penetrations. A powerful wave of relief graced her lower abdomen as the Wild Gods retreated from her flesh, but the immense pressure in her belly remained. She could feel the steamy overflow from her tailhole drip free, and trail down her folds until they fell onto her beautiful bed of flowers as consciousness began to slip from her. So great and comforting was the soft vibration now coming from her belly that she felt more relaxed than she could ever recall, helped not in the least by the scent of the crushed wildflowers. She knew that she would not last much longer in this state. 

[Worry not, Gabbriana Grilsby,] the Wild Gods whispered to her in her blackening vision. [We understand the toll you have taken in this endeavor, and shall ensure your protection until you can once more move of your own volition.] 

Gabby could only hum drunkenly and feign a weak nodding as she resisted the urge to lay flat on her stomach. Such a move would surely be unwise; she felt how soft those eggs were. 

[You must also be aware,] the Wild Gods stated flatly in a warning tone. [You are to abstain from vices such as alcohol and tobacco, you must maintain your physical wellbeing, and you must consume a more nutritious diet that what you are accustomed to.] 

The wolfess groaned and snarled in protest, wishing for the most part only to be left alone to rest by that point, though the added stipulations were an annoyance, if not entirely expected. This was a pregnancy, after all. 

[You shall return once weekly for a test of the hatchlings’ wellbeing,] the Wild Gods continued. [We must ensure that these young will not only survive, but thrive. We shall guide you in this endeavor until you carry the fey dragons to term.] 

A long and irritable groan escaped Gabby as she wished she had the remaining strength to ask the questions she wanted to. Her eyelids grew suddenly incredibly heavy, her body slackening as sleep held the proverbial dagger to her throat. 

[The process may take anywhere from six months,] this statement alone already had the druidess concerned for her funtime activities. [... To two years. Dragons tend to age very slowly, and incubation within a mortal has never been attempted before. We… admit, even we do not know what will come of this, or how long it will take. But continue your good work with these woods, and these eggs, and all shall be well. This forest shall again bear guardians that shall protect it through all disasters.] 

All Gabby could manage was a very weak affirmation, her breathing steadying out by now, eyes firmly closed against her will. As her consciousness swiftly faded into a comfortable and warm darkness, she began to see… pinpoints of light, her dreams shifting to that of the stars, the moon, the sun. Celestial bodies of all kinds lazily danced across her mind's eye, the wolfess entirely unaware that her mortal form had begun to faintly glow… 

Thus began Gabbriana's life as a celestial druid.


End file.
